Ysalamir
Los ysalamir eran peludos, habitantes de árboles como lagartos, de unos 50 centímetros de longitud, nativos del planeta Myrkr, más conocidos por su capacidad para repeler la Fuerza creando una burbuja neutral de la Fuerza. Esta habilidad evolucionó en respuesta a sus depredadores sensibles a la Fuerza, los vornskrs. Muchos ysalamir agrupados juntos expandirían su burbuja neutral de la Fuerza variando distancias, a veces por kilómetros. Anatomía thumb|left|Ysalamir en Myrkr. Los ysalamir adultos crecieron hasta 50 centímetros y eclosionaban sus crías de huevos con forma de burbuja. Los ysalamir hundían sus garras en los árboles Olbio en los que vivían y extraían nutrientes. Era muy difícil quitar un ysalamir de su árbol sin matarlo, aunque los contrabandistas de Talon Karrde encontraron una manera, permitiendo que el Gran Almirante Thrawn también lo hiciera. Thrawn usó ysalamir como defensa al unirlos a un arnés de espalda o un marco de nutrientes que le permitió a él y a sus hombres permanecer seguros dentro de la burbuja repelente de la Fuerza creada por los ysalamir. Él utilizó este truco para llamar la atención del Maestro Jedi Oscuro clonado Joruus C'baoth y aceleró el proceso de clonación de los cilindros Spaarti sin los efectos secundarios habituales (que ocurrían cuando impresiones de la Fuerza similares interferían entre sí). Los ysalamir en realidad no negaban la Fuerza; Dado a que toda la existencia estaba impregnada por la energía de la Fuerza,La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino esto no sería posible. Más bien, proyectaban una burbuja dentro de la cual los usuarios no podían ejercer ninguna influencia sobre la Fuerza. Una sola burbuja media hasta 10 metros de diámetro; grandes grupos de ysalamir podían extender su burbuja colectiva por kilómetros, pero solo en grandes cantidades.Heredero del Imperio El miriskin era una mercancía supuestamente hecha de piel de ysalamir.La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura II: Desastre Ysalamir en cultura Habiendo admirado durante mucho tiempo la tenacidad del ysalamir, la Orden Jedi nombró una forma de combate con sables de luz, el Makashi, en honor a la criatura.''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' Tyber Zann era conocido por mantener a ysalamir en jaulas para evitar que los usuarios de la Fuerza pudieran causar demasiado daño. Apariciones *''Darth Plagueis'' * *''Star Wars: Tiny Death Star'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Shadows in the Force'' * *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Visión del Futuro'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza II: Refugiado'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Presagio'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Abismo'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Aliados'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascensión'' Fuentes *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' * * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' toy line * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Alien Anthology'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Criaturas arbóreas Categoría:Criaturas de Myrkr Categoría:Criaturas domesticadas Categoría:Criaturas sensibles a la Fuerza Categoría:Criaturas herbívoras Categoría:Criaturas de rebaño y manada Categoría:Lagartos Categoría:Especies no inteligentes